


Such Dominance

by QuestioningMuse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bondage and Discipline, Cock & Ball Torture, Denial, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Femdom, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Gangbang, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Going To Hell For This, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Sexual Slavery, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave Trade, Stuffed Toys, There is plot to this!, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningMuse/pseuds/QuestioningMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first thing that I swear I'm going to hell for.</p>
<p>When Inuyasha ran awayhis brother Sesshomaru thought it nothing more than an annoyance blocking the success of their father's comapany.  Now a mysterious woman who's goals are unknown arrives and informs the Taishou's that he's been taken in by the Trade, an underground network that sells anything they get their hands on.  By order of his father Sesshomaru infiltrates the Trade, as a slave.  Bought by the same woman who owns his brother, he will now do anything to get himself, and Inuyasha, out of her clutches.  But the life of a Director of the Trade might be more dangerous than he thought.  "If only you were hateful... Kagome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings to Disaster

Please be patient I'm still learning how this thing works

1 year ago

 

"I don't care you bastard! I don't want fuck to do with you, no matter what the old man says!"

"It doesn't matter what you want half breed. Father has already drawn up the contracts for the engagement and girl's father has agreed, by this time next year you will be wed to the girl. He's finalizing everything with him at this very moment." 

"Sesshomaru you twisted fuck! It wasn't enough that you had to take my girlfriend, now I YOU'RE telling me i gotta marry some chick I couldn't give two fucks about! I ain't gonna do it."

"That female you were so armoured with was using you to dig into the Taisho finances, it isn't this Sesshomaru's fault that she found me more pleasing to look at than you. You will do this Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled. "You should be thankful that the contract is for your marriage at all. Who would wed and bed a hanyou as uncouth as you? Another reason that your female left you, it continues to surprise this Sesshomaru that any of the females you've courted put up with you for that long."

A growl tore itself from Inuyasha's throat, amber eyes became red with rage and jagged purple marks appeared on his handsome boyish face. He snarled at the older male, glistening fangs and pointed claws brandishing threateningly at him.

The door slammed open, a male very similar to the two arguing entering the room. "Enough Sesshomaru, you will not antagonize Inuyasha more than you already have, and you pup will calm down and listen to your elder brother."

The youngest male snarled and lunged at his sire, too enraged to care. It was too much; the loss of his mother only a few months ago, his female leaving him for another male, the taunts, jabs, at him just for being born a half-demon from his brother. He was SICK of it all!

Crimson flew from deadly claws, flowing down tanned flesh, a grunt of pain reverberated the room.

"Inuyasha!"

He ran, not looking back to his sire or older sibling, into the night. A daze of pain and rage coloring his vision.

 

Present

 

Sesshomaru Taishou, Vice President of Taishou industries, mentally sighed at the stack of papers his personal assistant Janken handed to him. His silver hair and gold eyes, combined with magenta stripes on his cheek and cresentmoon on his forhead, marked him as the eldest son and heir to the Inu-no-Taishou. His face could only be called attractive, even as the glare that he sent the stack of paper could have made it burst into flames.

Sesshomaru growled, todays stack was larger than yesterday. And no doubt that somewhere in the stack was an angry letter from Onigumo Kumo, and an update of the private investigators that his sire had hired over a year ago. He quickly dissmissed Janken, and once he was out of his office, folded his clawed hands together and sighed.

A year. It had already been a year and they still couldn't find his pathetic excuse of a half-breed half-brother. A year of the finest youkai detectives, some with centuries of experience, and the half-breed still couldn't be found. Oh, Sesshomaru didn't care, not one bit. If his pathetic half brother wanted to die in a ditch he couldn't have cared less, but his sire, Touga, the Inu-no-Taishou, and presdient of Taishou Industries, wanted the half-breed found.

Frankly he couldn't understand why his sire was so frantic to get the half-breed back. He'd been nothing but a stain on their great lineage when his sire decided to marry a human female after the passing of his own mother. And while at the time the human woman had been a hime, she was still a powerless human completly dependant on his great and terrible sire for anything and everything. She had been good looking, by human standards, but still powerless. If his sire had wanted a human female so badly why couldn't he have chosen one with power of their own? Even a miko would have been preferable!

Seshomaru sighed again and grabbing the first paper, began to read. Another proposal from Shikon Inc. It wan't a bad proposal, donating funds to convert acres of unused land into a new forest would certainly better the company's image. That was if the company didn't already have a good image in most sections of bussiness that they did. Why did they insist on sending them their purposals if they didn't need it?

If he didn't know better Seshomaru would have thought that the company was in some kind of financial trouble or looking to try and scam their company out of thousands. Much could be said about Shikon Inc, and their still unknown owner despite his best efforts in trying to find out just WHO exactly owned it, and very little was bad. They did good work, most of it was centered around education and ecology creating colleges that produced some of the best students and hundreads of acres of land into habitates for Japan's endangered species. They also stayed far away from any business having to do with the detesable spider and his ilk.

He heard a door open and looked up to see his secritary, Rin Higurashi, come in. She wore a comfortable black pencil skirt and a soft blue blouse. Her practical heels covered dainty feet, clicking against the wood floors of his office. When Sesshomaru had first heard his father had hired him a human secritary, he'd been furious. Humans were weak, often lazy, disorganized, and more often than not smelled awful.

When his sire introduced them, the first thing he had noticed was the clean scent she had, oranges and thyme. She stood about 5'4 her brown hair stopping at her back, a small bit went off in a side ponytail, and her big brown eyes. His sire had said that she came hightly recomended by an old freind, but if she didn't last two weeks then he could hire whoever he wanted as a secritary. He tried everything short of harming her to get the woman to quit, he was a ruthless man but he did have honor, she was like a cockroach. Nothing he did fazed her, when he threatened her she smiled, when he pointed out her mistakes she learned from them and did her work even better. Sesshomaru would never admit it but the little woman was really good at what she did, her creentials certainly were earned.

"Taishou-sama," she greeted cheerfully.

He gave her a small nod in acknowledgement, "Rin, my schedual for the day."

She placed a folder on his desk before taking out her phone that aslo functioned as her work planner. She gazed scanned the screen, "You have 7 appointments planned today, 3 are for internal affrairs, one for finance, and the marketing department presenting their newest project, and of course one being Kumo-sama's usual ranting-" He snorted, the spider didn't know when to give up. You'd think that after so many rejections the damned spider would stop trying to pressure him into his half -brother's place in that contract. "-quiet, Taishou-sama. Anyway, about 20 mintues into Kumo-sama's meeting, unfortuantly, you'll have to leave for a meeting with Lord Kitsunebi to renew the treaty between the West and the South. He also mentioned that he has had concerns about something lately."

"Did he say why?" Sesshomaru asked, a single eyebrow raised. The old fox was nearly as old as his sire, but twice as cunning very little could concern the tricky Kistune Lord of the South.

Rin shook her head, "No he didn't. There has been an increase in the low-class demons lately in most of the other Cardnial lands, he posible wants to discuss how to keep the human population as calm as can be while its dealt with."

"Hn. Concerning, but not at the moment. Continue."

"Hai Taishou-sama. After your meeting with Kitsunebi-sama you are to go to a late lunch with several business men from London looking for a sponsor for their idea. Apparently they claim that that they can create drinking water from salt-water. Then-"

Rin was interuped by a ping noise from her phone. She touched the screen and read something, her brown eyes widening in surprise. 

The expresison on his normally bubbly secritary's face made Sesshomaru curious. What had caused such a expression? "Rin?"

Rin tensed, as if just realizing that she had stopped giving him his daily scehdual. "Umm, gomen, Taishou-sama. It would seem that you no longer have any meetings today. Your schedual has been cleared."

"And just who has the audacity to decide that this Sesshomaru is not to do business?" his anger making him revert back to his old habit of talking in the third person. 

"Ah... President Taishou, Taishou-sama," Rin answered nervous for the first time that he'd seen her. "According to his message, you are to not have any meetings and to return to the mansion. President Taishou says that he has something important to tell you." 

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, his anger lessening. "If my sire has something to tell me than he can call or leave a message. There is too much work to be done for me to leave just because my sire said so."

"But Taishou-sama, your sire insists that it's important."

"And what is more important than the continuation of this company?"

Rin shifted from one foot to the other, obliviously unsure. "Ah, your brother, Taishou-sama. He's been found."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru gripped the stearing wheel of his forign, and very expensive, spots car that he had parked in the drivway of his family's mansion. Trying to get some strands of his anger undercontrol. 

Inuyasha

His brother.

Why did his sire put so much value on him? Why wasn't he content with him, his offficial heir? Anger surged up within Sesshomaru once agian, and once again it was directed at his sire and half brother. Why? Why was he never enough for his sire? Wasn't he strong enough? Powerful enough? Hadn't he done enough?

He felt the leather undeath his hands give way and imediatly let go before getting out of his car and slamming the door behind him. He walked up to the mansion, frustration warring dangerously with rage though his face was a mask of blankness and his eyes resembled gold nuggets. A servant must have felt his approach because the mansion door opened for him and told him that his sire was in his study. 

Sesshomaru ignored everthing and everyone as he made his way to his sire's study. The walk was far too short to get his emotions back under control, not bothering to knock he slammed the door open. What greeted Sesshomaru in his father's study was enough for his anger to leave him momentarily. 

A woman with long hair the color of a moonless night had her back to him, as she combed delicatly elegant fingers through Touga's silver white hair. His sire was siting in his great oak desk, hands folded together as if in prayer and eyes closed, leaning into the woman's touch with a ease that spoke of great familiararity. The woman turned to face him, but did not stop her mininstrations. Sesshomaru had never seen a human, he could tell from her scent, having eyes the same color as violets. Touga opened his eyes, the same gold color as his son's much much more expressive.  
"Touga, what news have you about the half breed that you would summon this Sesshomaru from work?"

Anguish. Those eyes that were so similar but so different from his own were filled with such hopelessness that his curiosity was begining to get the better of his anger. The woman stopped combing through his sires hair, "I beleive that I can answer that Sesshomaru. Your father is still trying to digest what I told him moments ago."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Don't speak to your betters with such familiarity wench or I will cut off your tounge."

The woman starred at him for a moment before chuckleing, "Perhaps you should take a page from your own book pup."

Sesshmaru growled at the woman, his youki rising, prepared to strick the human for her audacity. The woman flicked her wrist in his direction, a flash of purple appearing for a split second before he felt the flesh of his cheek burning. The scent of familiar energy came from the woman now. How had he not noticed what she was the moment he entered the mansion?

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled, forcefully lowering his youki back down. Foolish. He knew miko still existed, since the Feudal Era the reiki users had often sprung up in the human population. Their purification ki was the direct oppisite to youki or anything dark. The trully powerful reiki users could purify him with a touch, and this woman seemed to be a miko of such calibar. He had no desire to be turned to ash. The potential and power seemed to declined till almost none-existant before coming back in the last 100 years or so. 

But what was a miko doing here? Why did his sire seemed to know the woman? 

The woman nodded, "That I am. My name is Midorkio Higure, I am an old freind of your sire's."

"You bring news of the half breed," he stated. There wasn't really a point in asking the human why she was here when that was why he was brought here in the first place. 

"Hai, when Touga first told me of your brother's-" he growled but she didn't seem to notice "-disappearance I kept my ears and senses out for some sign of him. Touga was very concerned about Inuyasha's saftey, and as much as it hurts my heart to admite he was right to. The Trade bussiness has been worse the last few decades with the return of spirital powers, and I am sad to say that Inuyasha was once of it's victiums." 

Sesshomaru went ridgid, a unmasked look of horror on his face. Touga gave a barely audiable whimper that Sesshomaru had to strain his demonic hearing to hear. The human, who he knew couldn't have heard it, turned back to his sire and began combing her finger through his hair again. The woman was clearly trying to give the older male whatever comfort she could give.

He'd heard about what was known as 'the Trade', a slang term that the humans used and some of the more depraved and dishonorable of his own speicies. It was connected to a masive system of the underworld filled with all manner of unpleasant beings, from rapists to kidnapers to sadistic murderers. Not too much was known about it despite how widespread it was across Japan. The Trade was unquie. It went after children that society wouldn't miss; the orphans, desperate, and kidnapped and sold them to the highest bidder.

It was a slave auction, and a death sentence for hanyou. 

"Hanyou aren't welcome in human or demon society, as you well know. And time had done little to change the views most beings have of them. The Trade however has a great deal of hanyous up for auction because of this, along with a few special humans, and demons that are thought of being too weak. However what is not well known is the way that the Trade directors controle the merchandise, they can't have merchandise killing their cilentel after all. The lower Directors are reiki users that have fallen to the dark ways, called E-levels, don't do a lot of business in the Trade because they simply break the spirits of the merchandise they sell. The higher up the level of Director, meaning the more powerful the reiki user. the more sophisticated the way that the merchandise is bound. There are very few that can perform a 'Contract', only the S-level are rumored to be able to, but its still just a rumor."

"What exactly is a contract?"

"From what ive managed to find out It's a powerful ritual that hands over the merchandise's body and soul to the buyer to do with as they wished. It's sealed in blood and power and has very strict conditions that I'm afraid are still not fully understood."

"And how exactly do you know this human? How are you so knowledgeable about the Trade and it's workings?

That made the woman pause and she removed herself from his sire's side. "I know pup... because I know the one who has your brother. She's a college in the Trade."

"Father what are you thinking?! Letting-" Sesshomaru growled.

"Enough Sesshomaru! I have known since the moment I met Midoriko that she was a Director of the Trade."

"And you let her into this house! Cosort with a woman who ensalves children!"

"Don't speak as if you know her pup, or I will show you who is alpha!"

"Touga," Midoriko said placing her hand on his sire's arm in an effort to restrain him. "Its fine. Sesshomaru what you have to understand about is that not everyone who is a Director became one by choice. The Es certainly, they enjoy breaking spirits and violating, it's in their nature to cause pain and suffering to others. But A levels like myself were never given a choice, it's in our blood. And we can no more deny our blood than you could stop the poison that runs through your viens."

"I don't have to explain my life to you Sesshomaru, this is about Inuyasha and despite your feelings toward your brother you should be glad someone found him when he did. The boy was nearly broken. After what he had experieneced he will never be completely whole agian. I came today to provide you with the information you'll need to get him back from my colleege." 

"And who is this college your so eggar to out?"

"My second eldest daughter, Kagome."

*************************************************************


	3. Welcome slave!

Why did I agree to this? Sesshomaru wondered mentally, his face its usual cool mask as the wench tugged on the spelled chain connected to the black leather collar around his neck. She guided him, and leashed like some common ningen pet he had no choice but to follow her lead. No matter how much he wanted to melt her with his poison. 

Midoriko lead him through a hallway, the floors were covered in rich dark marroon carpet that felt nice on his bare feet. Tasteful lamps were screwed into the walls every few feet and every once in a while a portrait of landscapes would appear in varying size and image. 

They soon came to the end of the hallway, the only reason Sesshomaru knew it was the end was due to the thick double doors. He could smell the mixed scents of humans and demons on the other side, their lust and arousal made the stench unbearably disgusting. He crinckled his nose in distaste. 

Midoriko noticed the slight change in his face and gave the chain a small, but hard, tug. His neck jerked forward, closer to the wench and she hissed at him, "Don't Sesshomaru. You may not like this, you no doubt hate this, but it's the only way that your father could think of to get Inuyasha back. Be greatful that this is one of the more civilized meetings for the Trade."

"This Sesshomaru dosen't have to listen to you wench."

"Yes you do. This is the first meeting of the new Season all the Directors are required to be in attenance to present their new merchandise. Any later and people will get suscpicsious about where you came from and I doubt that you would allow yourself to be dressed in the traditional way for any of the earlier sessions. Most of the merchandise arrives ready for use, that way. Something that you and your father don't want to experience. Be grateful you arrogant pup that you're even clothed as nicely as you are."

'Nice' was hardly a term that Sesshomaru would use for the pieces of cloth that now covered his body. Streachy black leather pants covered his legs, however the area of his groin and rear were desined in silver and dark blue colors, bringing attention to his 'goods'. He wore no shoes or shirt, exposing a chiseled chest and adequatly pronounced six pack encased in moonlight colored skin for anyone to see. Black wrist and arm bands that seemed to be made of the same material of his pants were placed on his skin, silver rings of metal embaded in the material. And last but not least, that hated collar. Black like the rest of his ensamble but made of much thicker matterial, a silver buckle kept the irritating thing on his flesh and was spelled to prevent him from taking it off. He suspected that the silver in his wrist and arm bands were spelled as well. 

If this was what she called 'nice' he mentally shuddered at what would be the apparel for the earlier sessions as she called it. 

"Now, behanve. Keep your head down and don't look at anyone no matter what they happen to be doing or doin got you. And for Kami sake keep your temper in check We don't want anyone getting interested in you till the auction starts and she shows up. 

"Hn," he said giving the woman a small nod. He knew what he had to do, she expalained it plenty fo times. The sooner he go this done the sooner he could burn what he was wearing.

The door opened and the tow of them went inside. Sesshomaru had to tighten his already amazing control the moment that he and Midoriko entered the room. It was shapped like a theater. Rows after row of seats were edged by a walkway of plush red carpet and stopped several feet from the well lit stage. Humanoid beings were already filling the seats with accurate precision. Even though the event was something he appauled, Sesshomaru had to admire the structured tradition of it all; this was what it was like when everyone knew their place. 

Midorkio tugged on the chain again to get his attention and they walked towards the stage. 

As they passed Sesshomaru saw that several of people had brought along some of their merchandise. The woman had been right, a terrifiying thing to admite, compared to some of the others following their masters he was drerssed 'nicely'. Several that they passed had bits of cloth that barely covered their intimate areas, while others were wearing formal suits and dresses. Besides the difference in dress between 'merchandise' and their owners they had dull eyes and collars of diffferent colors adorned their necks. Their scents were saturated with hopelessness and despair; one, a tanned young demon with white hair and black eyes wearing what resembled white underwear, gave off no emotional scent at all. The clsoer they moved to the stage the better the condition was and more scents flled his nose. 

From what he rememberd the woman Midoriko saying from his sire's office he would hazard a guess that they had passed the lower Directors and their entourages. They were truely the scum that she had described. Quite a disturbing thing to be proven wrong by a human woman.

They walked up to the edge of the stage, a marble podium stood above the. Behind it a young demoni child with lilac colored hair and red eyes wearing liliac coored haori and hakama looked down on them. "Hello there Hakudoshi," Midoriko greeted pleasently. 

Hakudoshi gave the woman a dip of the head in acknowledgement, "Title and name?" he asked, voice monotone. 

"Director level A of Higure House, Midoriko Higure," she answered and tugged at Sesshomaru's leash. "I'm entering my newest into the auction today."

"Midoriko-sama you know that it's against tradition to just bring in a project without prior noticifcation of the Auction Leader," Hakudoshi said, voice still momotoned but and undercurrent of frustration. 

"Come now Haku-kun, it won't be the first time that spider let it slide. Just sign him up."

Hakudoshi sighed at the woman, pinching thet bridge of his nose. The pup wasn;t as unemotional as he protrayed. "You are very lucky that your station gives you such leway Midoriko-sama, fine." The youth took out a small brown notebook from his haori and filped thrtough it. "Name, species, sexual and origin status."

The HELLS?! "Sesshomaru, Inu, virgin in the back but not the front, wild." 

Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow and scanned him before writting it down in his notebook, "Inu and a virgin? Sometimes I wonder where you find your wild ones Midoriko-sama, at least Inu are better than the Ookami you find. You've got him leashed well?"

"Come now Haku," She tugged on the chain making him bend his neck down to the smaller woman so she could grab the collar and show Hakudoshi something that he couldn't see. "I'm no novice at what we do, I even added a bit more to this one in case his new master wanted to add more. He's still a bit on the wild side though, if anybody but a high B-level tried to subdue him they will most likely die very painfully," she added with a excited smile. Is this part of her act or how she really feels? He wondered.

"Only you Midoriko-sama could make that sound like a good thing," Hakudoshi said closing the little notebook and handing her a small red tag with a number 34 on it. "Remember to put the seal on properly, it will keep your little 'project' from killing any of the handelers and harming other merchandise with his youki. The number on the tag is his positiono in todays line up after the otehr Directors present their latest projects, are you going to participate with him?"

"Nope. his new master will probally want to show him off after they've gotten a taste/" What in all the hells has his sire gotten him into by forcing him to aid this woman?

"Charming as ever Midoriko-sama," Hakudoshi stated with a small smirk before he reverted back to his stoic face and voice. "The auction will begin once the show is over until then he will be kept in the pen with his number. Any changes will result in the mechandise being evicted from the line up, if other merchandise is damaged because of him you will pay all necessary fees to bring them back to health and 10% of the price it would have been sold for. If he kills one he will be gifted to the owner as reparations and no protests of yours can change it. 

"Hakudoshi I've been doing this for years you don't have to read me the whole rulebook.

"It's my job Midoriko-sama," He argued. "My mistress woudlnt allow me to keep p]doing ti if i didn't do it well.

Midoriko just sighed and clipped the tag onto his collar. Sesshomaru imediatly felt the seal working, he could no longer acess his youki. It was still there, no enchantment could take it away from him, he just couldn't use it. He growled low in his chest, he dislike being tied this way, it was almost as bad as the infernal collar around his neck.

"Would you like someone to take him to his place or would you prefer to do it Midoriko-sama?"

"Could you have someone take him for me Haku? I have to go find my place before Hidan arrives, if i didn't know any better I'd say he's a pig youkai with all the salivating he does when the Season begins."

"Hai Midoriko-sama," the child demon said, taking out a small blue stone and using his youki to make if flash three times. He put it back inside his lilac haori just as another youkai appeared and the woman gave him the chain.

"Be good Sesshomaru, I'll see you later when your new buyer comes to claim you," Midoriko said before she walked away. 

The youkai tugged on the chain, an indicatioon that he was to follow. He did, all the while cursing his sire and that woman for getting him involved with his unwanted half breed brother. So engroased with his thoughts he didn't see what was around him till the youkai guiding him stopped. He seemed to be behind a curtain with many other youkai, all of them wearing little clothing. Some had a proud look in their face while others were blank and broken. But all of them wore collars and all of them were connectded to chains that stopped at a single pipe seperated by a yellow flage with black numbers on it. The youkai quickly attachted himself to the flag that was the same number as his tag and left him alone. 

None of the other youkai talked to him but Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't long before he could hear noises coming from the front of the stage behind a thick curtain. "-and now ladies and gentelmen, we of the Tokyo Trade House are proud to present the projects of the season! Starting with Lady Kikyo's-"

Sesshomaru tuned out the other names that were called and the breif descriptions that were given with each. None of them were the one responsilbe for his presence here, he could care less if one could sing so well that one would weep or how another was well practiced at creating ink paintings that seemed to come alive in front of their eyes. None of them were who he saught. The sooner that woman's daughter was called the sooner he'd find the half breed and never come back again. He would return to his duties as Vice President and pretend the whole thing never happened.

"And now as a special treat before the auction, the first project that Lady Kagome has ever entered in the show!" His elfin ears twitched at the name, and Sesshomaru smirked lightly. Found you. The crowd gasped, murmuring sounds of praise and amazement, if was difficult to tell who had been brought up to the stage there were so many scents clinging to the air around him. "The only peice ever that has been extencivly trained in the dominating and illusionary arts. As you can see ladies and gentelmen by his firey red hair and emerald colored eyes Shippo as he's been called truely is a treasure. He can bring anyone even the most willful, to the hight of pleasure without the phermonees that other Kitsune are known for. A well trained and true gem for anyone to posess." 

Kitsune? How in the world they get a kitsune? Sesshomaru wondered. Kitsune youkai were knownn for their cleverness, even their youngest kits knew how to get away from situations that resulted in their capture. Not that many kits left their parents before maturity. They protected their young with as much furocity as Inu youkai. The woman who held his half-brother's life in her hands was either more devious and cold blooded than he anticipated, or more powerful. Sesshomaru didn't know which one was worse. 

"Unfortuanaly ladies and gentelmen Lady Kagome will not be putting him up to auction at this time" The sound of booing and denial were clealrly ringing throught the theature "-but she has given us permission to allow Shippo to demonstrate his skills in either talent." Cheers once agian rose through the theature. "Now that our volunteer is here let the show begin!" 

The sound of a whip meeting flesh lashed out in the air, silencing he audience. More strikes followed and some were met with pleasure filled gasps or screams, Sesshomaru didn't care which. The crowd roared with glee after a few seonds of silence. Loud slaps, different of those of a whip met the crowd with equal volume. A loud scream tore through the air, and there was no more. "Well, wasn't, wow... Everyone give a hand for Lady Kagome's first project, Shippo. An let the auction begin!" And so it started.

The metal pipe hummed to life, the vibrations went all the way down from the collar around his neck to his ankels, a pusle of magic following not far behind. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise when the bindings around his wrists and arms suddenly came together. The ones one his wrists forced his arms behind his back and the ones on his bicepts forced them together behind his back as well, making him thrust his chest out. Forceing him to show off his chest to the elements. 

Sesshomaru growled against the restraints, trying to force the metal of his restraints to give against his superior stregth. When it didn't give at all he snarled, twisting his neck against the collar and chain. The area of pipe that his chain was connected seemed to react to his actions, suddenly moving higher, the chain following dutifully behind. It stopped moving just sort of the collor being at such an angel that would cut off his oxygen, but if he fought against it anymore his oxygen would be gone till he complyed. 

The youkai in front of him didn't seem to have any problems, but none of them had tried to fight against their restraints. Soon the pipe began to move and the others followed along at a steady pace. Sesshomaru was forced to follow as well, the pipe didn't move from it's new position focing him to come along like a disobedient pup being pulled along by his master's leash!

This was beeath him! He was Sesshomaru Taishou, heir to the western lands and Vice President to his sire's company! He would not be shamed like this!

Soon, too soon he was forced into the light of the stage, eyes bleeding red and markings jagged. More like the wild dog that had been captured and caged to be shown off for it's violent beauty, than a puppy 

**************  
Fuzzy silver dog ears swilved at a familair sound, though it was much different from his memories. Before it had been cold, monotone, now it was snarlng with rage and a pride that refused to allow himself to be broken. Gold amber eyes looked to the down below from his position on the balcony by his mistrss's side. His eyes widened to saucers, he recognized those familiar markings, pale flesh and youki, even if it was restrained. 

How the hell had such an iceprick like Sesshomaru ended up in a Trade auction?

"Inuyasha?" the soft melodious voice of his mistress called him. 

"Yes misstress," he asnwered. 

"Is there something wrong? Your awfully distracted," she said, her eyes filled with a soft and loving concern that warmed his heart to see.

"It's nothing, just..." He didn't want to finish. It felt like if he acknowledged Sesshomaru's presence that would mean that he was really here and he didn't want that. He just got away from the bastard.

"Just what Inuyasha?" his mistress asked curiousity lacing her wonderful lavender and vanilla scent.

Dammit! He couldn't lie to her. Reluctantly, he pointed a clawed hand down to his half brother's furious form as he snarled at anyone that attempted to touch him, "That's my half brother, Sesshomaru down there. He's not supposed to be here." 'Not supposed to be here' would be the understatment of the millenia! The ice prick he called a brother shouldn't even be here, as goods no less!

"Hmm?" his mistress murmerd in slight curiousity, rising from her comfortable loveseat to see who he was pointing at.

Inuyasha continued to point down at the rageing taiyoukai, watching as his mistress's eye became alight with excitement. She looked so beautiful like that, not thing on her mind but carefree enjoyment. He hadn't seen that gleam in months. He felt jelousy rip through him at the fact that his hated -brother- was the cause of that look in her face. 

"He's quiet handsome, in a cool regal way, isn't he?" he mistress asked, he knew better than to answer that but he couldn't help the snort of disgust that followed. 

His mistress narrowed her eyes at him and his ears flatened to the back of his head in response, he waited for the punishment that he knew what would happen. He had gotten lucky with his mistress, she was a very fair woman that gave her property more freedoms than a slave could ever expect when they were at the estate as long as they did their duty. Outside the estate however there was a certain level of subserivience that was expected to show in public in response to her station or else the other Directors would think that she was weak and try and take over her work. 

Inuyasha wouldn't be the one responisble for his mistress's demise. No he wouldn't allow her to fall. He'd rather die than have that happen to her. 

She motioned him to lower his head for acess to his ears, he gave it to her, expecting a twist to the sesitive appendages for his outburst. And she did. Those elegent thin fingers pinched his soft appendages with surpriseing stength and a hint of her miko ki, making it more painful. He yelped, the scent of his burnt flesh and pain was light but easily scented by the youkai present. 

"I'm sorry mistress," he wimpered. She pinched his ears harder, sending a bolt of pain down his spine. The scent of his pain increased as well. "Please, please forgive me mistress. I didn't mean to." 

The fingers lessened and her miko ki changed, no longer shooting pain down his spine but a cool soothing touch. A healing that tingled along his senses, instead of hurting. No longer rough, but as gentle as the woman who weilded them, caressed his abused ears with soft touches and making him shiver in pleasure. 

"I don't like hurting you pet, I just meant that it's easy to see that you two are related," she commented, her hand still strokeing his ear even though her eyes returned to Sesshomaru as his bidding had begun. "The coloring are much like yours, though his eyes remind me of Hiei's when I first aquired them. He was much like stone before the Contract you know."

The sound of the auction master rang through the noise of the crowd below them, starting the bidding for his hlf-brother. It was relitivly low, just like others when the merchandise was too volatile. It reminded Inuyasha of his time in Sesshomaru's place, before he met his mistress. But he barely heard it aginst the pleasure thrumming through his body that his mistress was allowing him. She always did this, meeting punishments that she handed out with pleasure. 

"Would you like your brother to come with us?" she asked and her hand stopped. 

His mind as still foggy from having his ears rubbed so he couldn't quite remember the proper protocol for phrasing his answer. "I don't want that bastard anywhere near you, he's stupidly dangerous, but it'd be good for the prick to get as good as he gives for once in his life. And you're interested in him, been a long time since I've seem your eyes sparkle like that," he answered quietly. 

His mistress giggled, he loved it. It sounded like the chimes his mother had been so fond of putting up in the windy months of the year, a soft tinkling sound. She gave his ears another rub and light itch with her nails near the base, his legs trembled at the sensation. How he wanted to go down on his knees them and there, begging her to touch the place that was already preparing itself for her pleasure. But he couldn't, not now.

"Well then Inuyasha lets go save the poor auction master from the big bad Inu youkai," she said her eyes getting that look. The one that told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and loving the thoughts that we're begining to fog his brain. She came clsoer, her coral pink lips coming close to his hyper-sensitive ears and blew a warm breath to them, "If you're a good Inu you'll get a treat when we arrive home." 

Inuyasha's eyes moved to floor, his fangs pierced his lips to keep from moaning out loud. He nodded and she removed her hand from his ear. Inuyasha dutifully following his mistress down to the stages, uncaring if people could see his tented pants and youkai could smell his arousal combined with slightly burnt flesh that had already healed. 

He would make his mistress proud and although he'd rather chew glass than help his asshole of a half brother, he would act like a proper slave. His mistress's rewards meant more to him than anything, even one upping Sesshomaru. And his half silbling would realize that truth very soon if that gleam in his mistress's eye had anything to say about it. He was unsure weather to be jelouse, laugh, or pity Sesshomaru's ass. His mistress was going to break him throughly and make him ejoy every minute of it.

*******************************


	4. Understanding Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if there is anything that can be improved.

Sesshomaru tried to bite the auction master as he attempted to approach him again. He wouldn't let the bastard touch him with those filthy hands masterfully ignoring the burning pain along the flesh of his neck. 

"100!"  
"500!"  
"1,000"  
"6,000!" 

"10,000," said a powerful female voice that silenced all the others.

"10,000, anyone going to go any higher? 10,000 going once, going twice... SOLD, to Lady Kagome for 10,000 yen."

He didn't know whether to be insulted that he, the killing perfection had been sold at a Trade auction for such a small amout of happy that the woman had bought him just like Midoriko said she would. Not that his beast, the one in current control of his body would recognize it. 

The pipe that he was attached to dragged him from the stage back behind the curtains, the auction continuing on behind him. The chains ratteled and shook as the beast continued to try and free himself and his saner half from their behindings. The skin on his neck, wrists, and arms became hot and chaffed from his efforts but did not buged.

His beast noticed from the corner of his eye that his new 'owner' and the man who dared to sell him approached. The first thing he noticed was that she was tiny. He was tall, 6'1. She barely came up to his chin wearing three inch wooden sandels, if she took them off her head would fight perfectly on his chest, right over his heart. She wore a dark blue kimmono with white lilies, a cream colored butterfly obi kept her kimmono tied to her feminine figure. Her hair was a mass of wavey black silk that fell down her back to her thighs contrasting very nicely with her creamy smooth flesh, reminding him of black ink against cream paper. Her eyes though... The beast had never seen any human whose eyes resembled jewels as much as her's did. 

The were twin pools of deep blue. Normally such a color appeared flat, especially in the foreigners that his saner half had delt with. But hers shifted, changing hues.

And her scent! Such a scent couldn't have come from a human. The woman smelled of lavender and vanilla. The beast took a deep breath of the woman's scent, it spread throught his body and brain. Against everything, the beast calmed at her scent, the blue fading out from his iris back to their normal amber gold. It was mouthwatering, the beast that was Sesshomaru wanted to curl up around her and nuzzle her neck so that every breath he took was that maddeningly delicious smell. He breathed deeper, wanting more of the mysterious woman's scent buzzing along his senses. The beast grolwed low in his chest and his eyes returned to their electric blue, forest pine. Inu youkai. Some other male had dared to claim her!

Walking behind the woman was his half breed, half brother Inuyasha. 

He didnt look much different, then again he did have their sires blood in his veins, and it had only been a year. His long silver hair hung uncontained down his back, amber met furious red with a blank stare. Inuyasha wore tightfiting pants that flared as his ankels, there was no color pattern to indicate his 'assets' unlike his own, though there was a sucpisoius scent coming form his half brother's direction. His chest was covered with two crossing bits of red leather and he wore a black and red collar around his throat. A silver buckle glitered in the light, an image of a cirlce being peirced by a single arrow was all that it showed. Not even the clasp was visible. 

The biggest thing that was different was that he could no longer smell the scent of his half brother's anger, a scent that had long been ingrained into his normal forest and pine smell, souring it with his bitterness and resentment. Instead it was laced with something akin to... contentment. The beast that was Sesshomaru grew slightly curious at the change in his pack-mate, despite being the more instinctual half even he wasn't unaffected by his own curiosity. Even if he still wanted to rip the whelp apart for being so close to that heavenly scent.

"Lady Kagome! Are you sure that you wish to take this beast?" the auction master questioned. "There are much more, amenable pieces that would be overjoyed to be purchased by you my lady." The beast's curiosity only grew, why the man suddenly stank of fear and nervousness? Inuyasha narrowed his honey colored eyes at the man.

The woman, Kagome, just smiled indulgently, "I assure you, I do not wish a more 'amenable' piece, Auction Master." Her jeweled gaze turned to him and his beast growled happily at having the delicious woman's attention focused solely on him. "In fact I believe that this one willl provide me much amusement. All my other peices have become broken as of late and I require a new one."

Sesshomaru snarled at her words within the confines of his mind, he would not be made to heel like some common ningen pet! His beast however didn't seem to have any qualms at the onna's words, growling louder and that only made Sesshomaru angrier. He was the master of his person, not his beast! The chains clacked against each other from his leash as Sesshomaru took control and lunged at her. "Lady Kagome!" 

The leash stopped mear inches from her body but she didn't flinch away from his vermillion amber gaze. His fangs didn't reach her throat and his claws and youki continued to be usless to him. He wanted to rip and tare this wench appart! How dare she say that she would break him! He would break her and feed on her blood and flesh!

"My oh my, you are quiet wild aren't you?" Kagome said, those cobalt blue eyes darkening. "I'm going to have fun breaking you in. Auction Master prepare the paper work for my new pet, I will be taking him with me today."

Tha auction master trembeled, unsure who to be more afraid of. The red eyed beast with it's destructive gaze, or the woman who stood in front of it, unafraid. "Y-yes Lady Kagome! Right away." 

He lunged at her again, trying in vain to get closer. Kagome clucked her tounge at him, her eyes narrowing. "Now, now, there's no reason to tare out my throat as you seem so intent on doing. It's not like I'm going to do anything that's going to harm you permanantly."

Sesshomaru just snarled again, and Kagome sighed, "So much for having a conversation. I'll just have to wait till you calm down then."

"Mistress, if I may," Inuyasha said, speaking for the first time his face devoid of emotion. Kagome mearly looked at him but he continued, "Sesshomaru is Inu youkai as you know, we respect strength and will immediately calm when faced with our equal. If you prove that you are as powerful as him it should allow him to calm down enough to listen to you." 

Kagome nodded and deftly grabbed the collar around his neck before he could move to strike her. Bright pain lanced him slowly, moving down from the collar to the rest of him. It hurt, Kami did it hurt. It wasn't the pain of breaking bones or split flesh, those Sesshomaru was used to. This was a whole 'nother realm. It was a slow moving pain that settled in his skin, in his muscles, and blood. A needel sharp ache in his joints made him protest his bound limbs even more. He struggeled to move, to get away, but moving only made it worse. 

Sesshomaru went to his knees, collar and leash now cutting off his air, Kagome followed him, not letting go of the least. He couldn't get in enough air and even on his knees the pain didn't stop. He didn't know how to make it end, he wanted it to end. So Sesshomaru did something he hadn't done since he was a very young pup. 

He whimpered. 

"Submit, Sesshomaru," Kagome cooed. "Submit and I'll make it stop." 

Sesshomaru barely heard her words, his blood pumped loud in his ears drowning out all other noise. She growled and yanked on the collor making him yelp and take a deep breath when he felt a little space open. 

"Submit, Sesshomaru." He heard her this time, now that the blood in his ears not beating quiet so loudly, though pain continued to flow through him. He nodded and barred his neck. 

She jerked the collar forward again and he took a gulp of air unaware of the kiss Kagome placed on his vulnerable jugular though he could scent her excitement and contentedness. Then just like it had appeared the pain stopped. 

Kagome released him, allowing him to gasp for air and smiled at the hanyou, reaching up to caress his cheek, "What a clever hanyou I have. You are definatly getting a reward when we return to the estate Inuyasha, I expect you to be prepared for it."

A wave of arousal came from his half brother was enough of a shock that it brought Sesshomaru's sanity back to the forefront of his mind. He blinked slightly confused, 'What in all levels of hell had just happened?'

The Auction master returned bringing with him Midoriko and a sizable stack of papers. Midoriko narrowed violet-blue eyes at the younger woman and greeted coolly, "Lady Higurashi."

"Lady Higure," Kagome returned the greeting with an equally frostily air. "I'm surprised. I didn't heard that you were bringing in a Inu to the begining of the Season. I thought that you would bring one of othse other peices that you're SOO fond of."

"I could say the same thing about you Lad Higurashi," Midoriko replied, sighning where the Auction master told her to. "Your Shippo is quiet the prize. You've created a beautiful and senual piece."

"I can only be grateful that a such a powerful and well known Director amongst my colleege in the Trade can appreciate my Shippo's skills," Kagome said with a pleased smile plastered on her face and signed her name right next to Midoriko's. From Sesshomaru's still slightly fogged mind he registured the scent of her anger and defencive feelings, completely at odds with her deceptivly pleasing smile and kind words. 'The two obliviously have more problems than even me and my sire,' Sesshomaru thought. 

Kagome took the stack of papers from the Auction masters and bit down hard on her thump. The scent of her blood made his half brother tense as she covered her thumb with the red liquid and brought it down on the papers. Without looking to him she handed the elder woman the papers and put the bleeding appendage in his half brother's mouth. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's low groan and narrowed his eyes in distaste towards his half brother's shameful behavior. He was treating the woman like she wsa his alpha! He could only imagine the shame his sire wold feel to know that his youngest was brought so low by a human woman. 

Midoriko took out a small knife form her formal kimmono and nicked her thumb as well, mirroring Kagome's actions and afixing her print in blood. "And I can only be glad that such a young and gifted Director can be so groundedd as to take pride in her pieces but not let it go to her head." She handed the papers to the Auction master. 

He filed through them for a moment, nodding his head and grunting, "Everything is in order my ladies. The papers have been signed. Sesshomaru is now officially Lady Kagome's property. All that's left is to discuss the payment."

"Of course Acutiuon Master," Kagome said, removing her thumb from his brother and using his hair, so similar to his own, to dry her finger. "Will a check be sufficent Lady Higure? Or would you prefere on of my employees to deliver the payment to your residence?"

"A check now will do Lady Higurashi."

Kagome nodded and reached inside her own kimmono for a small checkbook and a pen. She quickly scribbled down inside it and ripped out the small peice of paper, handing it off to the older woman. "I hope you have a pleasant Season Lady Higure, I will quiet enjoy him."

"Of course, Lady Higurashi," Midoriko said taking the check from her. "Enjoy him to your hearts content." She placed the paper inside her kimmono and walked away leaving Sesshomaru to his half brother and his wench. 

Kagome gave a small sigh and turned to the Auction Master, "I expect a copy of the paperwork to be delivered to my residence within a weeks time. Also fetch Shippo and Hakudoshi, I am eggar to return to my estate." 

"Of course Lady Kagome. Follow me if it pleases you," the auction master said bowing lowly. She nodded to the man before turning to Inuyasha, "Remove his leash from the train and escort him to the car Inuyasha. If I see a mark on him I will be sure to punish you later." Now she turned to him, eyes flashing with promise, "And if I see that you've harmed my property in any way the first time I punish you will be more brutal than any I have ever given another. Do you understand?"

'Now thta I can focus again without being dizzy,' Sesshomaru thought, but wisely nodded his head. 

"Good. Take care of him Inuyasha, I will see you soon."

"Yes Mistress," Inuyasha said, moving to remove his leash as instructed. 

His half brother worked effeciently and removed the chain from the pipe that nearly cut off his air. The sudden weight of the chain and collor around his neck seemed to give the situation he was in a sudden finality. He followed after his brother in a daze, not really seeing where they were going since his gaze had turned inward.  
'I was sold. Like some common animal, and I couldn't even lash out at the infernal wretch that purchased my freedom like she deserves. Who does she think this Sesshomaru is? Does she think that this Sesshomaru will just take this like a Inu bitch?' He didn't register the change in the air around them or the cold that was suddenly washing over his skin. 

"We're here."

Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts with a start. They were in a undrground parking lot and standing in front of a sleek black limo. Inuyasha shifted on his feet, looking at him in mild confusion. After several minutes of tense silence he asked, "Why are you here Sesshomaru? Being at an Auction doesn't fit your ice prick image, and I know that the company is doing well so you can't be here to pay off a debt or anything. You didn't even sell for that much," Inuyasha muttered the last part but he still heard it, he looked him straight in the eye. Honey connecting with amber, "So why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I am not here by choice, hanyou," Sesshomaru said, his natural dislike for his younger half brother coloring his voice for the first time in a year. "Father heard from an inside source that you were taken in by someone in the Trade and sold to that wench. Father is too well known even amongst the underworld and so he ordered me to find you and bringing you back. His distress for your safety is affecting his ability to care for the company, and this Sesshomaru used his contacts to arrange this situation in order to find you." Not exactly the whole truth but it was all his idiotic half brother needed to know.

Inuyasha had frowned the moment Sesshomary spoke and by the time he was done it was a scowl. "The company. The COMPANY? That's the whole reason that you let yourself get sold in a Trade Auction? For that damn company?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Why else would this Sesshomaru allow himself to be taken and sold? Now release me Inuyasha and let's return to Father to tell him of your return." He tugged on the chain a little. 

Inuyasha starred at him like he'd grown a second head that sung show tunes, "Why the hell would I go back Ice Prick?"

"It is Father's will that you return Inuyasha."

"Yeah I got that," he snorted. "Now give me a reason I would actually go back instead of staying where I WANT to be you Ice bastard and then we'll talk."

"It is Father's will, hanyou," Sesshomaru growled out. "He is alpha and his will is law."

"You don't get it Sesshomau," Inuyasha said, suddenly giving him a pitying look. "You never really did. You didn't give two shits about me when we were growing up. You didn't care what I did or who I did it with except a year ago, because you saw me as a resource to be used into order to help you secure the company's future. And that lead to now. All for a COMPANY." His bangs covered his eyes and he suddenly jerked the chain forward. It was so sudden that Sesshomaru fell to his knees on the hard concreet, Inuyasha grabbed his hair, yanking up his head. Sesshomaru hissed when he felt the pricks of claws on his scalp. "I left because I wanted someone to give a shit about me Sesshomaru. And after 3 months of hell I finally found her, and no one, not you, not our old man, no one, is going to take me from her."

'If only I could use my youki!' he thought. 'Then I'll show this pathetic hanyou just who he's messing with.'

"Now now Inuyasha, calm down before our dear mistress sees you manhandling her new property. You do want her to give you that reward when we get home later don't you?" asked an amused vocie. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the sound. The voice belonged to a youkai that smelled like male kitsune. His rust red hair was tied in a loose topknot and his emerald eyes glitered with mischief on a young man's face. He looked no more than 16, which for a Kitsune meant very little. He wore a loose white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of low riding black pants. Sesshomaru could see wrist bindings like Inuyasha's and his own adorning his wrists. He also had a thick rust red colloar around his neck, the silver buckle had the same image on it as the hanyou's. Unlike the hanyou or himself he was wearing shoes though. 

Inuyasha growled but released him, "You're lucky Shippo was here to safe you icicle bastard."

"Luck had nothing to do with it Inu," 'Shippo' commented. "I got a feeling that you might just snap considering your history with lord ice mutt here and told our mistress that I was going to get the car ready for her. Apparently Hakudoshi needed a few more minutes to finish up the register. First day of the Season is always the busiest you know."

"Feh."

Shippo walked over, a smirk on his face and an arrogant spring in his step, he looked down at Ssshomaru's bound flesh, eyes hooded. "You know he looks real good down on his knees," he commented, his eyes trailing up and down his body in a way that made Sesshomaru wary. "Mistress will get a great deal of fun out of him. Perhaps she'll even let me have a go at him as a reward?"

"Touch me you filthy Kitsune," Sesshomaru grolwed, trying ot look threatening with his arms bound and his half breed half brother holding his leash. "And you will taste your own blood before you touch this Sesshomaru's body." 

"Now that's just too bad," Shippo said, a challenging glint in his emerald eyes. "Cause I have it on good word that I taste delicious."

Inuyasha gave a barking laugh, "Come off it Ship, I don't think Mistrss is going to let you near her new toy for a while. Let's get the car started so you can go Kitsune on Kurama or the midget."

"Yeah yeah," Shippo said waving his hand in a dismissive jesture. "Stupid Inu's always ruining my fun." 

Inuyasha tugged him up and opened the limo door. He crawled in first, pulling Sesshomaru inside before closing the door behind him. 

Sesshomaru had to admite it was a well urbished limo. Comfortable well worn red carpet teased the skin of his feet and ankles, the scent of clean leather wafted from the plush leather seats around the edge of interior. There as a long minibar with several doors, probably carrying various alcohol and snacks for importanat business guests. The mouthwatering scent of lavander and vanilllia was in the air. 'Such a scent, how can someone who smells so good and pure participate in something as dishonorable as the Trade?' Sesshomaru wondered. He frowned when he noticed the direction of his thoughts was going to that woman. He shouldn't care about her, the only thing that should of concern him was getting away. Not pondering about his 'owner'.

"Well, now that your kinda settled Ice ba- Sesshomaru, time to get a run down on the rules for your new life," Inuyasha said, sitting across from him with his legs crossed and giving him a serious expression he'd rarely ever seen on his face. 

Sesshomaru's displeasure showed on his face, "This Sesshomaru dosn't need to hear it hanyou. This situation is temporary. Stop wasting oxygen with your foolish blathering and release this Sesshomaru from his restraints so that we may return to Father's manor."

"Wow Inu, you weren't kidding when you said he was stubborn," Shippo snickered from the driver's seat. 

"You don't got a choice Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "This isn't a 'temporary situation'. I won't be going back to the old man anytime soon, and now neither will you. My mistress owns my contract and soon she'll own yours."

"Of course I will idiot hanyou. This Sesshomaru is vice preseident and Father's heir."

"Not anymore you ain't," Inuyasha said point bluntly. "From now on you ain't nothing but what Mistress says you are. Your life is no longer your own Sesshomaru, its hers. If she says kill you kill, if she says breathe you breathe." Inuyasha locked gazes with his older half brother, he could almost see the rising painic in his eyes through his ice mask. "Everything is her's to do with as she wishes now. Your strength, your youki, your mind, body and soul are hers. There's no point fighting it Sesshomaru. The Contract is total. You won't ever be returning."

*****


	5. Greetings and bindings

"Sweet kami I can't stand the first day of the Season," Kagome said, flopping down on the edge seat of the limo Inuyasha holding Sesshomaru's leash. Hakudoshi closed the door behind them and immediatly opened one of the bar doors and brought out a bottle of red liquid and a glass. "Shippo take us home, I want to get our newest addition settled in today." Hakudoshi handed Kagome the glass filled with about a finger's worth of the red liquid before taking his customary spot at her right kneeling next to her so she had easy acsess to his light colored locks. 

"Hai, mistress." The engine roared to life and the five of them drove out of the dark underground parking lot. 

Kagome took a small sip from the glass, "Did you have any trouble while I was bussy Inuyasha?"

"No Mistress," Inuyasha said. "I was just trying to explain what it means for him to be yours now." 

"Inu," she chuckeld at him. "You can't just drop that on fresh goods. It's his first time being owned, considering Midoriko got him 'wild'. It's probally a lot to take in." She took another sip from her drink rolling the liquid on her tounge, "I love the drink Hakudoshi, excellent choice by teh way."

"You always say I pick a good drink for you mistress," the young demon murmured. "Because you do pick good ones Hakudoshi," she replied, combing her fingers through his thick lilac hair like she always did, his face remained passive but his ruby eyes softened with affection. 

"Wench what will it take for you to realease this Sesshomaru?" 

Kagome gave the blankfaced inu youkai a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"What will it take? Money? Cars? Trips to foreign lands? Tell this Sesshomaru just what you want, wench, and I will grant you it in exchange for freedom. This Sesshomaru has no desire to belong to a filthy ningen woman," the Dai-youkai respoonded icily. " I found the idiotic hanyou, now I will return to my sire and continue my work."

Kagome stopped petting hakudoshi, with a sigh she gave him her glass a bit of red liquid still inisde. "That's not how this works Sesshomaru. You can't bargin for your freedom, for one thing you have nothing that I want, and two, I own you. Everything you are is mine to do with as I wish. I could strangled you into unconscious everyday and despite how distasteful the idea is, nothing could be done about it because you are my property now." Kagome said, a grimace oblivious on her face at the words, and Sesshomaru found that odd that a Director of the Trade found such a thing distasteful. Hakudoshi refilled the glass with another finger of liquid and handed it to her, "Thank you Hakudoshi." She took a sip before speaking again. "Be thankful that I bought you and not one of the other Directors. The A and a couple B that I know of can be at least decent to their property but lower one are quit vicious. Many arrive at the Auction missing body parts or have had their spirits crushed from lower Directors. You're rather unlucky, you've got enough looks that they'd take an interest and an attitude that would make you a challenge to tame."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm neither," she replied. "I'm a bit off even to my colleges among the A levels. I won't cause you permanant harm, nor will I screw with your mind to the point where you're numb to the world and incapable of independent function." Sesshomaru found it mildly disturbing that the wench was talking about psychological torture like it was a common occurrence. "I like my property to have their own personality, and while they are mine I do give them some freedoms. That along with what will be expected of you from now on will be explained in more detail when we arrive at my estate and Kurama gives you a examination." Her gaze hardened ad she leaned back in her leather seat, "Don't think that I'm going to let you get away with anything though Sesshomaru, you are mine and I WILL discipline you till you won't think to ever do it again."

Glaring at the dai-youkai she had a sudden thought, "What's your favorite color?" 

"White..." Sesshomaru answered his icy mask cracking in confusion at the random quesiton. 

"Hmm. I do'nt think I made any white ones did I Hakudoshi?" 

Hakudoshi took out his notebook, flipping through the pages, "You made 9 last time: 7 you said you wanted Inuyasha to help you style for the Market in 3 days," 'The hanyou has artistic talent?' Sesshomaru questioned. He didn't ever remember his half brother being capable of creativity. "And 1 that you planned to have proofed for Hiei since his dragon keeps burning his, there was a new youkai made retardent that you wanted to try on it, and the last on was suuposed to be a low quality for Lady Tsubaki as a 'gift' to her this year for her annual ball next month." Hakudoshi closed the book, a malicious smirk on his face, "You could always use that one and make another for Lady Tsubaki."

"Haku if Mistress does that there won't be enough time to create a proper one in time for his annual party. It would barely work at all," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Exactly."

Kagome broke out in giggles, "Hakudoshi you sadistic little youkia, you come up with the best ideas." 

Sesshomaru was more than confused, thought he didn't allow it to show on his face but curiosity was brimming in his gold eyes. The rest of the trip was fairly peaceful. He didn't say much and stayed seated on the ground with Inuyasha, because the damned hanyou stil hadn't let go of his 'leash'. And he planned his escape. Occasionally he glanced up at the strage onna who now 'owned' him from time to time. She looked rather content, sometimes petting Hakudoshi or drinking her liqure or talking with Inuyasha useing terms he didn't know. 

****  
25 minutes later, the limo pulled into a well worn drive way. 

Kagome got out of the limo first waited patiently for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Getting out was much harder without the use of arms than getting in. "Welcome to your new home Sesshomaru. "

Sesshomaru gazed at the house with an impassive eye. It wasn't like he was going to stay long. The moment that no one was looking and he was free from his restraints he would flee and report to his sire. Inuyasha handed his leash over to the wench and she gave a gentle tug, "Come, you can see the rest of the house and meet everyone while I give the tour. Hakudoshi, I need you to go tell the maids and cooks that we'll be having a new addition and to prepare his room for him. Also tell Kurama to get the stuff ready for him. I want to get this done as soon as possible, besides I doubt Sesshomaru can handle being flirted with another Kitsune today." 'How did she know that one had already flirted with this Sesshomaru's person?' "Inuyasha you can come with me." 

Both youkai followed her instructions, and the 'tour' began. 

It was a rather large traditional Japanese estate and about two storings tall from what it looked like on the outside. Inside Sesshomaru was please to see that he'd been correct. The interior was a fine example of a traditional Japanese home. A maid awaited the at the door, she took her mistress' wooden shoes and didn't pay the least amount of attention to the two scantily clad inu-youkai.

The three of the toured the house and the wench continued to speak to him the whole time. It was annoying so Sesshomaru soon turned out her words, but not her voice. She had a rather nice voice, and despite the situation he was surprised that he found it rather pleasent. Her voice was infinitely preferable to the people he'd had to deal with in the company for so many a years. Rin had a pleasent voice as well, but comparing the two int he privacy of his own mind he could help but notice that Kagome's sounded fuller somehow, more mature that his secritary. 

She showed int he kitchens, gardens, koi pond with a large Sakura tree planted right next to the clear water. When he saw the roots literally in the water it surprised him for a moment. It was a rather unorthodox, but taking a moment to watch the fish swim lazily around and over the roots like a choreographed dance was charming In its own way. They contined, showing him a really substantial dojo. Outside it looked like a regual large building, inside was a simulated replica of a open air feild. The next place he was shown was his room. 

It wasn't as large as the one back in his sire's manor but it would do for the night. A large king sized matress with gold and deep purple bed sheets sat on a raised platform. Next to the bed was a large window that had an excellent view of the Sakura tree and koi pond. There was a closet for his clothes, what little he would be given anyway. A medium sized desk with several drawers and his own private bathroom. Now that had been a very interesting room. The tub was large enought for his sire to fit in ti! Considering the man was almost twice Sesshomaru's width and a good 4 inches taller that was quite a feat. Whoever desighned the estate clearly thought bathing was a priority. Something that Sesshomaru was going to use at least once befoer he fled. 

The three of them went back downstairs into one of the back rooms of the estate. Sesshomaru could smell medical plants and Kitsune as they approached a shoji door. "Kurama? I brought our new additon! I hope you're ready." 

A squawk came form the other side of the rice paper door, and something fell and crashed against the floor. Bumps and more crashing sounds met silence. Finally the screen for opened, showing a rather embaressed looking red haired male that had very similar coloring to the Kitsune Sesshomaru had met early. The difference was this males was bright red, not rust colored, his eyes were emerald not forest green, and he a slightly awkward air about him, despite smelling of Kitsune. This male was a few inches shorter and wearing a plain brown yukata with a dark green obi tided around his waist. He also had a colloar, but no wrist restraints. "Mistress! Welcome back, I appologize I didn't sense you approach." 

"Ya fell asleep tweeking with your plants again didn't you Kurama?" Inuyasha asked with an amused smirk. 

The red haired male, Kurama, flushed lightly before giving the hanyou a unamused look, "If you must know Inuyasha I was working on a new formula to treat burn wounds and I fell asleep late last night."

"I don't suppose you heard Hakudoshi then?" Kagome asked, "I asked him to get you to prepare the things I need for Sesshomaru."

The Kitsunes expression turned confused before his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh, no Mistress, Haku did come by, I can smell his scent in my work area. He must have seen that I was asleep and prepared the materials for yiu." His face turned Solum and apologetic, "I'm sorry for not doing it myself Mistress." 

"It's fine Kurama," Kagome said, "you and Inuyasha will just have to help me." 

"Oh... good."

"Yeah, whoopdy freaking do"

Ignoreing the grumbling of the two men she tugged him inside. Part of the room looked like a war zone, papers, plants, various bowls and containers of different sizes were either set on burners or ontop of each other. Twin bookcases were stuffed with papers, and a thin, but sturdy looking, cot sat in pristine condition on the wall oppisite. Not that Sesshomaru noticed this. The moment Sesshomaru stepped inside was one of the few moments in his life where he cursed being born Inu. The scent of medical herbs and chemicals was so thick in the air it made him dizzy.

"Just set him down on the cot Mistress and I'll get the materials," Kurama said.

"Got it." She tugged and Sesshomaru was to disoriented by the smells to do much other than a weak attempt to flee from the Kami awful room. She set him down, face first into the pillow, his knees tucked under him. The angle his arms had been forceably bound to was irritating in his current position but the pillow in his face served as a small sheild against the stench that permiated the room. 

"Here's everything you need mistress."

"Thank you Kurama. Stand back now you two, I don't want this interfearing with your own."

Chanting, a wave of warmth, the scent of vanilla and lavander. Something touched his neck but Sesshomaru didn't care what it was. It sliped off and was replaced with something thicker, wider, it was a light pressure agianst his Adam's apple and made breathing a little more difficult. Reiki tingled along his senses and seemed to seep into the thing around his neck. Something else shifted and his arms fell at his sides. Darkness consumed him soon after.


	6. Pain and pleasure; a Slaves first punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm glad that Such Dominance has been getting a lot of readers and I thank you for your continued support. This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene so any comments to improve will be appreciated >,

He looked down at his hands, and he uncovered his legs. No restraints covered his wrists and ankles. He felt the presence of his youki and flexed it a little. It obeyed him and Sesshomaru broke out in a smirk. He jumped from the bed. The window was open, to let in the cool night air. Without a moments thought Sesshomaru leapt from his window, using his youki to silence his decent and slow it. Bare feet touch grass and Sesshomaru ran to where he remembered the estate's entrance to be. 

He passed by doors and window, uncaring to where they led. Sesshomaru only had one thought on his mind, freedom. He soon came up to the worn driveway and ran down to the perimeter of the estate. 

'Finally! I'm-'

His entire body froze the moment he stepped out. He couldn't move, his voice didn't make a sound, and his youki was once again severed from his control. 

"The first night and already trying to escape?" a familiar voice asked, his half brother stepping out from the shadows. "I thought I told you Sesshomaru; you belong to the Mistress now. You can't run away from her no matter what you do." 

If he could move he would. But that seems a little redundant at this point, Sesshomaru sighed in his mind. 

 

"Good job Inuyaha," said a soft feminine voice. "Sesshomaru, face me." His body moved to her command, turning him around. 

She was a vision, though Sesshomaru would never admit it out loud. 

Kagome's messy raven hair blended in with the darkness itself and her pale skin lit up her delicate features. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the night sky. A thin light green sleeping yukata covered her body, molding to it and tantalizingly displaying her physic and blocking it at the same time. If he didn't know any better Sesshomaru would think her a youkai, instead of a dirty human.. 

"I don't envy you now Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a smirk, Sesshomaru couldn't quiet stop the small shutter of unease that flashed through him. 

His half brother sauntered over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Did I do well my dear Mistress?" 

Kagome's thin fingers brushed against the half-demon's scalp before rubbing the base of one fluffy silver ear, Inuyasha groaned, obliviously the action was very pleasurable to the inu-half demon. "Very well. You will get your reward," her piercing gaze turned to him. Sesshomaru glared at the woman, he refused to be intimidated by a human, let alone someone as dishonorable as her, "after I deal out Sesshomaru's first punishment." 

Inuyasha scowled, obliviously displeased with the arrangement, "Miss-" 

"Return to the bedroom Inuyasha," Kagome ordered sternly, she held his half-brother's amber gaze. The two gazed at each other in silence before the woman's odd blue eyes seem to soften, Sesshomaru kept his face carefully blank thought inside he was shocked. "I'll come back when I'm done." 

The woman, a Director of the Trade, who sold people, youkai, and hanyou like common pets and beasts, seemed to actually have affections for his half-brother. 

'I could use this', he thought. Not right now of course, he still couldn't move but latter when he could. 

"Fine," Inuyasha growled. "But if I smell even a hint of your blood I won't hesitate to rip the ice prick a new one." His half brother glared at him before he walked back to the estate, not bothering to look back.. 

Kagome starred at Sessomaru, her eyes and face blanker than he'd ever seen on the young woman. "Sesshomaru, kneel." 

'What the hell are you doing?' he yelled inside of his mind. He wanted to run, to escape, but like a puppet on a string his body followed her commands. He kneeled down, one knee propped up and one arm supporting him while the other hung loosely at his side. 

She stood in front of him, and gripped his chin. Suddenly Sesshomaru could feel a feather light pressure against his Adam's apple. 

His eyes widened slightly at the realization of what it was, he'd been collared, by her. "I see that you realize what you now wear. I made it myself, it was supposed to be put on the Market tomorrow but I had it refitted for you. It has a few interesting abilities, but seeing as how you didn't listen to me before I won't tell you exactly what it does."

Sesshomaru cursed himself for his short sightedness. By not listening to the woman before, he planned an escape without proper information of the situation. His desire to escape the foul woman's presence and return to his proper station blinded him. Now he was bound even more than before. 

'Damn it.'

"You shouldn't have tried to run away Sesshomaru," she said, releasing his chin and petting him. "Now I'm going to have to be hard on you, or you won't be released from the effects till I do." 

Her hand struck, pulling at his long silver hair, he winced a little at the pain. 

"I told you that you are mine, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha told you that as well. I have the right to do anything I want with you. I was going to be lenient for the first time you broke the Rules since this is your first time but attempting to flee is a grave offence. You will be punished severally Sesshomaru, nothing you say will make it stop and I will punish you until you've given repentance. Do you understand?"

"Get your hands off me bitch," he answered instead. 

She slapped him hard across the face, making his cheek burn, "From now on Sesshomaru you are to address me as Mistress until I say otherwise. You will be punished if you fail to remember. Now answer me again, Do you understand?"

"Yes," he forcibly choked out. It would be a cold day in Hell before he called this bitch 'Mistress'. None were his master, he was master of himself.

"Good. Come Sesshomaru."

He tried to resist, fighting to somehow regain control of his own body. His body rose to follow her back into the house, down corridor after corridor. She stopped in front of a large metal door, the only mark on the smooth surface is a small circular indent where the keyhole should be. She took something from around her neck and placed it in the indent. 

The door opened and she goes inside, Sesshomaru follows and the door closed behind them. 'I won't be broken by this wentch. I am Sesshomaru, eldest son of the Inu No Taichou. 

'I will not be broken by a human!'

*****  
Candles along the walls sparked and light up the room, allowing the inside of the room to be seen. The candles wash the room in a low light, Sesshomaru can barely see smooth gray colored walls. Shaded areas have strange devices that he doesn't recognize, some resembled chairs, and a particularly large one reminds him of a spider with its 8 thin looking rods and joints extruding from the side. Hooks and chains hang down from the ceiling and some parts of the walls. Cages of various sizes sit in the corner and a rather small one is hanging down from the ceiling and connected to chains in the floor that keep it in place. 

Kagome lead him to a part of the wall with two metal circles imbedded into the wall, a thick hook hung high over his head. "Stay here," she orders. 

Sesshomaru's body obeyed her commands but he watched her movements. He wouldn't allow the wench to break him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious to what she was doing. He'd never been tortured before, though his body could stand up to physical pain well Sesshomaru still clearly remembered the last time she wanted to hurt him. 

He winced at the memory, the pain had been intense but it was how the pain was applied that made him unable to handle it. 

He wouldn't show any weakness this time.

She walked to the other side of the room, the wall is covered with various tools. Whips, some long thick, some small with flayed stripes, one with metal edges makes Sesshomaru's stomach clench in unease. There are other things on as well, cuffs, knives with deadly sharp blades that glittered in the candle light, various metal contraptions that Sesshomaru didn't recognize, and dildos of various lengths, girths and textures. 

He saw several the size of his forearm and unease curdled in his gut, though he couldn't move his breath came out in short pants. 

Kagome grabbed a pair of cuffs connected to each other by a 3 inch chain and one of the unknown metal pieces and returned to him. "Give me your hands and spread your legs Sesshomaru."

He once again followed her command and she attached the cuffs to his wrists, barely any space in between the metal and his skin. She unfolded the strange metal thing and now he can see untied leather bindings at each end of the metal. She went down and tied one end to his ankle, unhooking the metal thing further. 

His eyes widen a little at the length of the separator, any more and he'd be splitting. 

"Spread your legs wider Sesshomaru," Kagome ordered him. 

'No!' he screamed mentally, but like before his body obeyed only her commands. 

His legs were spread wide from each other now, he had to concentrate to remain upright and not fall over. His black leather pants rode up his cock and butt uncomfortably. 

She attached the other binding to his free ankle and snapped the hinge to keep it straight. Kagome stood up and pulled a lever that nearly blended into the wall, the hook above him lowered enough that she took it and the chain between his cuffs and hooked them. She pulled the leaver again and the hook returns to it's previous position. His arms had no choice but to rise with it, stopping over his head. Strangely enough the position of his arms took on some of his weight, supporting enough that he no longer feared falling over. 

Kagome stood in front of him, looking at her work with a small smirk, "I got to say Sesshomaru you look good like this. Chains suit you rather well. Maybe I should make this room your quarters permanently." 

Her fingers caressed his chest, and Sesshomaru hissed a little, her fingertips cold against his warm body. "If I did I could punish you every day without the hassle of getting you to the house and bringing you down here." 

Her cold tips circled his nipples and Sesshomaru couldn't stop the shiver from her icy touch. "But if I did that you wouldn't learn anything and I'd probably wring you dry. Toying with you till you can't scream anymore and can only be used certainly has its appeal..." she trailed off. 

Suddenly she pinched his nipple and he yelped. She pulled on the reddening nubs gently before tightly pinching them again. "But there's no fun in that. Since this is punishment, I will relinquish control of your body back to you. Your youki will remain bound until you are proven repentant and trustworthy," she removed her fingers from his stinging and red nipples and turned her back to him. 

Wanting to see if she was telling the truth Sesshomaru flexed his hands. The appendages obeyed his will, the revelation was strong enough that he didn't notice her grabbing a thick whip from the wall she got the cuffs. 

He tried pulling apart the chains with his strength but they didn't bend. Damned spelled restraints. "Release me wench!" he growled, amber eyes glaring with cold fury into her back.

The whip suddenly shot out at him, catching against his chest with a crack. Sesshomaru gasped at the sudden attack, a bright red mark already forming across his chest. 

"You no longer get to order people around Sesshomaru. Instead you obey ME," Kagome said calmly, the whip striking out again against his pale flesh. 

He tried to move out of the way of the main body of the whip catching the thinner end. The thin pieces of leather cut into his skin, making him bleed a little. 

Sesshomaru looked down at the small, bleeding, wound. Normally such a small thing would have healed in a second. He had a feeling that he just discovered one of the abilities of the damned collar he wore. 

Kagome striked again, breaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. She didn't let up, and continued to work Seshomaru's body over with the whip, alternating where she hit and how powerful her strikes were. 

The inu youkia gasped and hissed against he pain and stinging heat he was subjected to. The separator on his legs prevented him from successfully avoiding the blows and the cuffs he was hooked to kept his body in place even as the metal dug painfully into his wrists. 

She stopped and Sesshomaru could no longer support himself with his legs. His knees buckled and the only reason he was still vertical was because the cuffs hooked above him wouldn't allow him to fall. 

He felt the rise of reiki before the actual blow. The whip, now covered in reiki, cracked against his back and a scream tore itself from his throat. 

Kagome whipped his back harder than his front, her ki adding a more painful edge to his torture, Sesshomaru screamed every time the leather bit into his skin, tearing into it mercilessly and making him bleed while the reiki cauterized the wound, stopping the blood flow, before tearing it open again. 

"Tell me who owns you Sesshomaru. Who do you belong to?" 

"Go to hell bitch!" Sesshomaru roared at her, gold eyes taking on a red tint.

"Wrong answer."

Sesshomaru roared in pain when the whip landed expertly between is shoulder blades. He could feel that she had cut him particularly deep that time, the scent of his blood perfuming the air as it poured down his back into the back of his pants. 

Kagome cracked the whip at the exact same spot, ripping another scream from him. "Who Sesshomaru? Tell me who owns you."

"Filthy ningen bitch!" He cried out. 

Kagome ground the end of the whip into his back, the pain made his vision swim and it felt like he couldn't get enough air. "Who do you belong to Sesshomaru? Tell me, and I'll stop."

"I'd rather die," Sesshomaru spat at her.

"Seems my newest pet wants to be punished, very well." 

Sesshomaru regretted his words almost instantly after. 

His voice was raw by the time she had finished with him. Blood marred his pale flesh, she had given him another large bleeding wound right over the first one, and he was pathetically grateful that she left his front alone after the initial whipping, for the most part. Red marks littered most of his flesh, not a single inch of his exposed back had been spared from her whip or whatever tools she'd used on him. He was pretty sure that every time she worked him his skin would become numb but with each new tool he was proven wrong. 

Sesshomaru soon lost track of how long they'd been down there. Kagome never left him alone and didn't seem at all to tire as she alternating between whippings that left him bloody and raw. His mind and body were tired from seemingly endless time spent being punished. But he never told her what she wanted to hear. 

His pride kept him strong, would keep him strong...

She dug the pommel of some sharp object, he hadn't noticed when she got it and he really didn't care what it was all he knew was that it hurt, hard into his bleeding back. 

Sesshomaru couldn't fight back the pained whimper, but he didn't speak. He wouldn't say the words she wanted, he'd rather die than say it.

"Admit who owns you Sesshomaru, and you won't be punished anymore. All you have to do is say it," Kagome implored.

Maybe it was the blood loss making him hallucinate, or maybe he finally fainted and dreaming, but she almost sounded like she was begging. Like she didn't want to keep hurting him. Gold glanced at sapphire blue, she looked at him so pleadingly. Begging him to give up his pride, to say the words, acknowledge them, see that such pain as that the small woman could inflict on him wasn't worth it. 

"Never."

Her eyes lost their soft, pleading, look and hardening into what Sesshomaru now recognized as the look of a Director. Hard and unforgiving.

"Hmm, such a willful pet," Kagome hummed, adjusting the pommel at a different angle and pushing it down. 

"Augh!" Sesshomaru's scream was hoarse from hours of use and not nearly loud enough to express the pain he was feeling. It was like she'd taken a hot poker and dragged it across his back. 

"Perhaps something else will make you speak."

Kagome removed the weapon from his back, Sesshomaru slumped against his chains, they dug into his skin as he tried to catch his breath. 

'Gods,' he thought. Sesshomaru felt her hands settle on his hips and he tensed once more for pain, his body beginning to associate the feather light touch of the woman with pain. His eyes widened largely when no pain came, instead the touch stayed light, hovering just above his skin as she explored his torso. 

Gently, she rolled his pink nipples between her fingers for a moment before tantalizingly tracing his abs. Sesshomaru shivered at the soft touches. 'She's touching me, and it doesn't hurt.' After an unidentifiable amount of time with only pain he'd almost forgotten that a touch could feel nice. 

His mind drifted away from the memory of pain that came from the dainty hands touching him, his body eagerly followed along and enjoying the soft exploration. She touched his arms, trailing down to his chest, up to his face and lightly tracing his pointed elfin ears, then going lower and dipping into his pants. 

Then her small cool hand touched his cock, delicate fingers teasing the head. 

He gasped, the spark of pleasure he felt at her touching his cock surprising him and momentarily making him forget everything other than her. He felt himself harden in her hand as she pumped his length, his body reacting to her pleasurable touches faster than he'd ever reacted before. His hardened cock and her hand made his pants even tighter, the crease now ridding up his butt crack and against his balls. 

"Do you know why you're being punished Sesshomaru?" 

"Yes," Sesshomaru groaned, feeling his pre-cum leak onto the small woman's hand as she pumped him faster. It's been too long since someone's touched me, he thought weakly, unconsciously rolling his hips into her hand. The last time someone had touched him... He couldn't really remember the last time someone had touched him so intimately. "I tried to run away."

"And are you going to try running away again or leave the estate without my expressed permission?" Kagome asked, putting the whip through her obi and using her now free hand to tease his neglected nipple while her other hand pumped on his cock faster. 

"I..." Thinking was becoming difficult. Kagome spoke again, her voice soft and warm and female, was she asking a question?

Kagome slowed her pleasurable assault on his body and he almost whimpered at the loss of sensation, "Are you going try and run again Sesshomaru? If you are I don't think I should be doing this. Only those that belong to me, and obey, get to be pleasured." 

"Please-ah... Faster," Sesshomaru asked, he was so close, 'so very close, don't stop now.'

Instead of going faster Kagome slowed down even more, torturing his aching body with her sensations, "That's not right, pet. I want to hear you to say it properly. Tell me exactly, who do you belong to?" 

"I-I promise," Sesshomaru gasped when her nail grazed his nipple and her warm body was pressed against his wounded back. His mind was too focused on trying to get more pleasure to care about the sting of his wounds. "I promise I won't run away again."

"Such a good pet," Kagome cooed, "But that's not what I asked." 

Her hand went deeper into his pants the cress against his asshole putting on more pressure as she cupped him. Suddenly 3 of her fingers touched his balls and Sesshomaru jolted at the touch. A finger separated his balls and the other two were on either side of him creating a small cage. Kagome rolled her fingers slowly against the sensitive organ as her hand cupped him and Sesshomaru moaned out loud.

Kagome pumped him faster, "Come now pet, tell me who you belong to..."

"Y-" she rubbed against something near his head, sending a bolt of white hot pleasure throughout his body, and making him gasp out, "You!"

" 'You', what?" Kagome asked, rubbing against that spot again.

"I belong to you," Sesshomaru whispered hoarsely, his hips rolling against her fingers. He needed her to touch him, to keep touching him. They made the ache he felt leave his bruised and bloody body, and he needed MORE. 

"Good pet."

Sesshomaru lost any thought, his mind fogging in pleasure. His hips bucked in rhythm with her, fucking her hand and trying to bring himself to completion. Cold fingers taped his lips and he opened his mouth without protest. Dimly he noticed that she tasted faintly of sweetness as she fucked his mouth and he bucked in her hand. Kagome pressed her body more against his back and Sesshomaru could feel her glorious breasts crushed against him. 'Soft,' his mind registered. The bolt of pain that came from the contact didn't register as pain, only as a flash of heat surging through him and going straight to his manhood. 

It was too much, her fingers, her breasts, her hand, the spark of heat, he couldn't... 

Finally he cracked, the pride he'd carried within him broke under her skilled touches. Sesshomaru stiffened, his legs locking in, an effort to keep him upright, and came harder than he ever had before, right there, in her hand. Her fingers in his mouth prevented him from calling out his release, he could only announce it in moans and groans but that sent a perverse trill through him. His cum covered the inside of his pants and she continued her actions, his cum adding extra lubrication as she rode out his aftershocks.

He wanted her to stop. He didn't want her to stop. He could only helplessly feel as she teased out his aftershocks, twitching in pleasure and mind blissfully empty to anything other than pure feeling. 

Far too soon she removed her fingers from his mouth and her hand form his cock, still covered in a thin layer of his release, and herself from his injured back. His body was humming and his breathes came out in small pants. 'It felt so good. I'd never felt so good before in my life,' he thought. 

Suddenly the hook lowered and Sesshomaru fell forward onto something flat. Most likely the ground. The hook continued to lower till his arms were laying comfortably above him. Pain pulsed from his wrists and shoulder, he briefly wondered if he'd dislocated his arms but the feeling of laying down was too pleasant for him to spend more than a moment on it. The ground under him was cool against his heated body and sensitized manhood, even if his position made the Inu dia-youkai acutely aware of the spend in his pants. 

Sessomaru closed eyes, letting his body slowly relax. He was satiated, and the wound on his back pulsed in the same time as his slowing heart-beat. It didn't hurt anymore, but each pulse brought a bit of warmth, keeping him comfortable even on a cold floor.

He was barely hanging onto threads of wakefulness, but Sesshomaru could have sworn he felt a gentle hand comb through his silver tresses. It wasn't bad and he unconsciously leaned into the hand. He could remember someone doing this for him once before, after his mother died when he was a pup.. 

More content than he'd been in years, Sesshomaru surrendered his last hold on consciousness. The black abyss of sleep was a welcome thing. 

But he could still feel it. The gentle hand petting his head, a soothing presence even as he slept.

****

Sesshomaru was awoken by someone touching his back. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed whoever was touching him with pink eyes and a snarl. 

"Sesshomaru, It's me Kurama," the stranger said, his bright red hair standing out almost painfully to his exhausted eyes against the white walls of his room. Calm emerald eyes gazed down at him, he was wearing a white shirt and jeans today. "Though I'm glad to see that you are awake. It should make tending to your injures easier." 

'Injuries?' Sesshomaru wondered, releasing Kurama's wrist from his tight grasp. "Injured?" he asked, winced slightly at how rough and hoarse he sounded. 

Like he'd spent hours screaming. 

Kurama rubbed his wrist a little before grabbing a green jar from a small bedside table, "Yes Sesshomaru, you were injured. Severally enough that even with youkai healing abilities it would most likely scar. I was sent to keep it from getting infected and making you ill." He poured a light green liquid onto his hand and rubbed them together, "Now I'm going to apply this to your wounds, it will sting a lot considering how large they are but it should help clean and properly cauterize them." 

Sesshomaru gave the Kitsune a small nod, his head falling back down onto a pillow and trying to relax his body. He tensed when the Ktisune touched him, as if waiting for something. 

'What was that?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself. He'd never shied away from touch before. He didn't like to be touched but that was preference. Strange. 

Kurama's hands were precise and quick, and his body relaxed under the Kitsune's administrations. But that didn't make the sudden stinging sensations bursting from across his back any better, nor did it enlighten him to the reason for his body's strange reaction. 

20 minutes later and he was done, Sesshomaru was exhausted. Kurama had him get up on his hands and knees so he could wrap his injures and prevent future infection. Sesshomaru's arms shook from the effort it took to keep him up and he collapsed on the bed when Kurama finished. 

"There. Your wounds should be healed in 3 days," Kurama said wiping off his hands of the medicine with a towel. 

"How did I receive these injures Kitsune?" Sesshomaru demanded. "It's been centuries since anyone has damaged this Sesshomaru, let alone enough to give a scar."

Emerald eyes looked at him questioningly, "You mean you don't remember?"

"No."

Kurama whistled lowly, "Astounding." He looked like he wanted to say more but Sesshomaru's glare prevented him, he coughed lightly, "From what I was told you tried to flee the estate and Mistress late at night and Inuyasha caught you. You obliviously weren't paying attention to what Mistress was telling you during the tour yesterday or you would have known not to do that. As it was, you were bound by the Rules and punished for an entire 24 hours. Mistress only just finished working you about 12 hours ago and I was ordered to treat your wounds and answer your questions until her return tomorrow." 

"Punished..." Sesshomaru muttered. The memory of what happened flashed before his eyes. The pain. His screams. The pleasure he had felt at her touch and the sobs she had torn from him till, unable to beg her to stop until she released him. None of those memories were worse than the realization that he'd admitted that the woman owned him. 

And she had, he'd been hers. Totally and completely.

'How dare that BITCH!' Sesshomaru kicked the covers off him and tried to get off the bed. He fell to the floor, his legs still too exhausted to support him, 

"Sesshomaru!" Kurama cried, grabbing his torso and waist. "Sesshomaru you shouldn't move yet. You're not strong enough for you legs to support you," Kurama said tightening his hold against the Inu's waist. 

"Sesshomaru?" Kurama asked, gazing down at the Dai-youkai's exposed body. A red eyebrow riased at the familiar spider like pattern around the inu's cock. "Sesshomaru lie back down," Kurama ordered. "I have to check something."

Sesshomaru quickly obeyed, egger to get away from him. He felt filthy, the memory of yesterday sending a ghost of pleasure and shame into his system. He sighed in relief when the Kitsune didn't touch him, but it quickly turned to confusion when he saw the strange pattern that he seemed to be starring at. "What is that?"

"That, my friend, seems to be your punishment. It's one of the Mistress' newest creations that she was planning to unveil at the Market open house this weekend."

"Answer me Kitsune, what does this pattern do?" Sesshomaru growled out. 

Kurama looked sheepish and raised his hands in surrender, "Relax Sesshomaru, I was just about to tell you." He lowered his hand, "Many sold in the Trade as you know are often used for sex and since the lower Dictators can't use the Contract they have to either rely on Collars," he pointed to the one around his neck, "which acts as restraints against youki as well as a way to indentify who your owner is and any skills you might posses. If they're made by a A level Director they have other functions like taking away control of our body, some forms of punishment, tracking, or even reward options. Those require a great deal of reiki though and are hard to make so there aren't many."

"Not everyone likes collars though, and because most A levels don't sell their Collars or do custom orders there's a market for different spells and objects that can control slaves. These objects are called Nets," Kurama said continuing with his lecture. "Again since most slaves are used for sex Nets often are used to help Directors train their slaves by preventing them from release. A spell is cast over a Net base that would remain incomplete until a Director incorporates a bit of their reiki. That way only your owner would allow you release, even if you ran away you would be forced to come back just to get some releif." 

Kurama hesitated a moment before he lifted up his shirt. Glittering silver piercings in Kurama's nipples met Sesshomaru's amber gaze. "I was gifted with these when I was bought by Mistress 2 years ago. Our Mistress is one of the most popular Net designers for the Trade, her designs are known to be both effective and minimize the pain during training." 

His eyes glazed in memory, a nostolgic smile on his face. "I was really willful when I first arrived so these Nets were designed to punish on command, when I gave in they became more reward centered." 

Sesshomaru didn't allow any of the disgust to show on his face as he looked at the innocent looking silver bits that pierced the red heads flesh. The way Kurama said 'gave in' didn't help calm the Dia youkai's ire. The Kitsune might not have been strong enough to resist the wretch but he would. He wouldn't allow himself to be put under her control.

"Yours it would seem is a ink base that would tighten when in the presence of reiki to prevent release. Its a fairly basic Net, but the base style is different from any of the designs Mistress has allowed me to see." Kurama got a curious look in his green eyes, "My best guess is that Mistress is training you. But Mistress would have to give you a more complex Net if she were since you were purchased Wild and don't know anything about belonging to a Director of her caliber. It's very confusing."

"Training me?"

"She plans to use you for sex," Kruama clarified, his face not at all upset or disgusted at the fact. Sesshomaru immediately felt ill. "And only for sex at the moment it seems. It's very odd considering Mistress' usual MO for new slaves is to train them in several different areas and not one. Considering what could have happened It's probably better than any other position that you could have at this point."

"Speak plainly Kitsune," Sesshomaru growled. 

"It's simple Sesshomaru," Kurama quipped, emerald eyes alight with a sly tint. "Mistress doesn't trust you enough after your little stunt yesterday to let you be in any position in the house other than one in training. She can't just let you go, it would ruin her reputation as a Director and cause problems for the rest of us as well. So she will train your body to the point where you crave her touch and when you prove yourself trustworthy you will be given other duties."

"So I'm to be trained as a sex slave," Sesshomaru grounded out, his indignation and rage mounting. "Like some common whore."

"Yes," Kurama said, being completely honest with the Inu-youkai in front of him. "You are Mistress's property Sesshomaru, there are many things that she could do to you instead of her sex slave. When you prove to her that you can be trusted again she'll give you other duties. It's not like you're the only one either."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, flabbergasted. 

Kurama chucked at the dai's expression, he turned his collar to show a burnt kanji for love in white next to a presses picture of a leaf with the kanji for medicine against the black of his leather. "Every slave that gets training get's this symbol either on their Collar, Net, or somewhere on their body when they finish. Most of Mistress' slaves have been trained by her and have some sort of mark. I became her personal medic in addition to her sex slave when she did my training."

"Don't take this Sesshomaru for a fool Kitsune," Sesshomaru gruffed. "It couldn't have been that simple."

"It wasn't," Kurama admitted getting up from the chair again. "But that's what our Mistress needs me to be, and as much as you need to know." The Kitsune gave him a slight smirk. "If you're curious about our Mistress Sesshomaru I suggest sticking around. Life is never dull with her."

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to be curious of a human woman," he snapped. He wasn't curious about that wench. He just needed to know more about her and her skills in order to escape her and the bindings that she had placed on his person, permanently.

Kurama stood up, stretching his joints, "Whatever you say Sesshomaru. Dinner will be served in a few hours with Mistress' return, I'll bring you up a tray and something to occupy you while you're confided to bed rest."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, not really paying attention. His thoughts swam in his mind at the information the Kitsune had told him. He had a lot to think about till dinner. 

Kurama sighed, "Mistress is a good owner Sesshomaru, despite what you've experienced so far. If you hadn't tried to run away she wouldn't have had to be so tough on you, she has to always appear strong and cruel but she is a good person who only wants to protect us and her family home."

Sesshomaru ignored him and Kurama sighed once more. 

'Why did his Mistress have to get another Hiei?' Kurama thought in exasperation.


End file.
